


Ballad of the Lone Wanderer

by StarryEyedSpaceGirl



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Commonwealth, Fallout, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Post-Apocalypse, Wasteland, aesthetic, apocalypse suite, ballad of the commonwealth, fallout aesthetic, fire sky, lone wonderer, nature inspiration, the sky is on fire, wasteland ballad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedSpaceGirl/pseuds/StarryEyedSpaceGirl
Summary: A short poem inspired by the writing prompt: "the sky is on fire", and a deep appreciation for the haunting world of Fallout. Hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	Ballad of the Lone Wanderer

An acerbic wash of green sickens the skyline

a chemical spill boiling, slowly spreading,

towards a barren hill.

A lone wanderer stands in silence amidst the moaning wind

surveying a scorched land painted gold

by slanted rays of light through parting clouds

like plumes of smoke in shades of charcoal and ash.

All that remains is dry as bone-

a city rising out of a wash of grey-

skeletal forms of humanity’s proudest achievements-

and the remains of trees which take the form of monsters long forgotten,

shrouded in the dust of ruin.

Evening’s last tongues of flame soon give way

to the obsidian ice of night.

The Wanderer raises their eyes to the heavens,

the backdrop for priceless jewels

that appear like the glittering dust of a broken mirror-

a crystal smashed to pieces-

stars that burn with fury from the past

projecting their prisms of light across a blacklight sky

for a lonely wanderer’s eye to see-

A sky on fire.


End file.
